Father and Daughter
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: A theme based oneshot on the father/daughter relationship between Roy and Edwina. Gender bended Edward and Winry into Edwina and Winter. 25 theme based sentences. Parental Roy obviously. R&R please


-1**A/N: ****hey people!  
I did it. I actually did it.**

**I gender bended Edward and Winry. **

**And I made an oneshot about a parental and fatherly Roy.**

**I cannot believe it.**

**The name Edwina is obvious for the reasons and the name Winter for the male Winry is because it seems to be the most popular name for the gender bended version.**

**There will definitely be more of this to come. I love turning Ed into a girl.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

1. Trust

Edwina had to trust in Roy in so many ways. To keep her brothers secret, to give her new leads, and to remake her trust in father figures.

2. Home

As strange as it sounds she had two homes in her mind. The one in Resembol. And the office in East City, not Central, that held the Colonel and his other subordinates.

3. Kindness

"Say one word Mustang. One word."

"I wouldn't dream about it Fullmetal." Roy replied as he bandaged her burned hand.

4. Family

Her family wasn't limited to her brother. She had a mother figure, Riza. Uncles, Jean, Falman, Kain, and Breda, and a father figure, Roy.

5. Assignment

Roys eyes skimmed over the newest lead he had obtained for Edwina. Talk in Lior about a priest who can perform miracles. Hopefully this is the one she and her brother needs to restore their bodies.

6. Hate

"I hate you!"

Roy never did admit how much those words really hurt him.

7. Winter

"I am watching you boy." Roy threatened the teenager in front of him. He knew what teenage boys wanted from girls.

8. Smug Bastard

"Don't act to big about that bastard! It's these heels and I have to make sure I don't screw up!" she yelled at his smirking face. Yes that was the only reason she wanted him to walk her down the aisle to Winter, to make sure she didn't trip in the…what again?

Oh yeah the heels.

9. Protect

He stood in front of her protectively and with one arm going backwards drew her to him to make sure that she was alright as she cradled the stump where her automail had been destroyed and the other hand in front of him and ready to create the flames.

10. Studying

'_The bastard would never let her live this down if he heard about his' _Edwina thought to herself as she sat down and opened the fire alchemy book.

11. Responsibility

A father had a responsibility to watch over his innocent daughter from the horny hounds of hell in the shape of boys. He glared daggers at the boy who placed his arm around Edwina's waist.

12. Love

"I love you" Roy whispered softly to the figure on the bed.

Edwina scrunched her face up and gasped slightly from the fever going through her body.

13. Rain

"You're useless in the rain" Edwina sneered at him. But her actions contradicted her words as she offered to share her umbrella.

14. Guilt

One of the many things Roy would never forgive himself for was using a child on his path to become Furher.

15. Automail

In the sun her arm and leg shined brightly always causing him to stop and just look for a few moments.

16. Garden

Edwina grumbled as she and the Colonel kneeled in the ground in front of his house fixing his garden.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I like to see a perfectly good garden suffer."

17. Traveling

One thing both Edwina and Roy had in common was a love to travel, especially with the other. Edwina, though she would never admit it, liked it because she had someone to talk to. Roy liked it because that way he was able to look after his little girl.

18. Kitties

"Stop standing there like an idiot and help me" Edwina screamed at him and threw him a towel as the cat her brother had picked off the street begin to give birth.

19. Guidance

Roy was smiling on the outside but he was smirking at the inside as he placed one hand on the small of Edwinas back and guided her to the alter.

20. Izumi Curtis

When he first saw Izumi Curtis he was confused to why Edwinas and Alphonses teacher would be at the military. But then he felt nothing more then hatred as she beat up his unclaimed daughter for become a dog of the military.

21. Thank You

"There is something I need to tell you Colonel Bastard" Edwina slurred. The medication the doctors had given her seemed to be working.

"Oh really." Roy said feigning interest. He was laughing hard on the inside at the look on her face.

'_Note to self. Tell her about this later and laugh at her.'_

"I just want to say thanks bastard."

Roy blinked in surprise "What?"

"I said thanks. Thanks for everything bastard."

22. Stars

"Fullmetal, what the hell are you doing up there?"

"Looking up at the stars. You should try it sometime, it's very relaxing" her answer came as she sat with her legs on either side of the tree branch.

23. Teasing

"You know Fullmetal I think over the time I haven't seen you, you have put on weight."

Edwina froze. Her brother froze. The entire office froze. Time, it seemed, froze.

Then with a roar and a clap of her hands the office was in pieces and her Alphonse was holding back his sister from leaping across the remains of the desk and strangling the colonel.

Finally he dragged her out of the room and that was when Lieutenant Jean Havoc said,

"I think your teasing went a bit too far there boss."

24. Fire

'_She is a true daughter of fire' _Winter thought as she snapped the fingers of her left hand that bore the Colonels trademark glove.

25. Good Night

He watched in amusement as she in her sleep once again kicked the blankets off of her.

He crossed the room and picked the blanket off the floor and placed it once more on her small, let her never hear him say that, and crouched at the edge of the bed. He raised one hand and began to stroke her head and smiling slightly.

She let out a sigh and cuddled deeper into the pillow.

Roy chuckled softly and stood up and walked towards the doorway. He stopped at the door with one foot out the door and he looked over his shoulder at the girl on the bed.

"Goodnight, my little girl." he whispered.

**Okay that was a bit hard. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know I did.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
